


La falsa prometida

by Rabit



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Lemon, engaño, falsa prometida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabit/pseuds/Rabit
Summary: Ryoga al fin había conseguido una “cita” con su adorada Akane. Pero Ranma como siempre echaría a perder la dichosa cita de su prometida, con engaños.Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.Advertencia este fanfic contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad os recomiendo dar la vuelta.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 4





	La falsa prometida

Capítulo : Todo por culpa de un disfraz

La pobre de Ranma se encontraba en una terrible situación, todo había pasado por culpa de sus celos. Pues no quería qué quería por nada del mundo, qué su prometida tuviera una cita con su odiado rival. Así qué recurrió a disfrazarse de la “prometida” de Ryoga, pues él era tan fácil de engañar, solo tenía qué poner cara de niña dulce, y batir las pestañas coquetamente, y tendría en sus manos al tímido de Ryoga. Había malentendido la situación, pues Kasumi le había dicho qué Akane había salido muy emocionada y qué había dicho qué no fuera a molestarla. Lo que Ranma no sabía era qué Akane pensaba que la habían citado, para un duelo en el negocio de Ukyo, por eso fue para allá. Por eso decidió disfrazarse de para poder interrumpir la supuesta cita. Pues Akane ignoraba qué Ukyo había planeado qué ella tenga una cita romántica con Ryoga.  
Al local llamado Okonomiyaki Ucchan's, se dirigía Akane decidida a enfrentarse a cualquier duelo.

–¡ ya llegué, yo nunca faltó a una cita! –anunció Akane. 

–que bueno qué llegas Akane –, ¿pero por qué llegas vestida así a una cita? –preguntó Ukyo extrañada.

–no entiendo –respondió Akane. 

–es qué esa ropa no es nada apropiada, para una cita –dijo señalando su ropa. 

–¿una cita? –preguntó Akane confundida.

–siéntate por favor –dijo Ukyo sonriendo.

En eso llega Ryoga jadeando, pues por su mala orientación le costó llegar al local de Ukyo. 

–vaya al fin llegué, menos mal qué salí temprano –suspiró Ryoga aliviado.

–¿que es lo que qué está pasando?, ¿pero esto no se trata de un duelo? –preguntó Akane más confundida.

–¿como un duelo? –preguntó Ukyo.

–toma son para ti –dijo Ryoga tirándole un ramo de flores –. Aparentaba indiferencia, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

–gracias Ryoga –dijo Akane muy sorprendida.

–creí que no vendrías –resondro Ukyo. 

Inmediatamente Ukyo se puso a preparar un Okonomiyaki especial, para Akane y Ryoga.

–lo haré en forma de corazón para ustedes, siendo está su primera cita –dijo Ukyo con mucho entusiasmo. 

–«cita, ha ya entiendo quieres qué Ryoga y yo salgamos juntos, para qué tu puedas quedarte con Ranma» –, «pero que mujer tan canalla que eres, pero lo siento por Ryoga, que tan lindo qué chico es, pobre no tiene la culpa de esto» –pensaba Akane. 

–por favor coman antes de que se enfríe –surgió Ukyo.

–umm que delicioso –dijo Akane comiendo.

–si, si –añadió Ryoga muy nervioso.

–que bueno que les gusto –sonrió Ukyo.

–«creó que es el momento perfecto para confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane, debo decircelo» –pensó Ryoga –. Volteó su rostro decidido a confesarle su amor.

–¡oye Akane! –dijo Ryoga alzando la voz.

–¡oye Ryoga! –dijo al mismo tiempo.

Voltearon sus rostros avergonzados por su sincronía. 

–«a dónde se metió Ukyo» –pensó Ryoga nervioso mirando a su alrededor.

–yo voy a salir un momento, quedan en su casa –avisó Ukyo. 

–¡oye no! –dijo Ryoga exaltado. 

–nos vemos después –dijo Ukyo despidiéndose. 

–espera Ukyo, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó asustado. 

–que no es ovbio, pienso dejarlos a solas un buen rato –confesó Ukyo. 

–pe...pero como solos, ¡necesito de tu ayuda! –tartamudeo Ryoga. 

–¡cómo que más ayuda!, si fui yo la que arregló la cita –volteó Ukyo los ojos, muy molesta. 

–es qué no sé como declararmele –confesó Ryoga. 

–¿y que esperas a que yo se lo diga? –, faltaba más –dijo Ukyo muy indignada. 

–cálmate Ryoga, si no quieres que nos quedemos a solas, nos vamos y ya –sugirió Akane. 

–¡si quiere! –soltó Ukyo. 

–¡si quiero! –alzó la voz Ryoga. 

–¡escúchame Akane hace tiempo qué quiero decirte esto... ! –declaró Ryoga. 

Sin previo aviso Ryoga fue lanzado hacia dentro de un golpe y chocó fuertemente contra una ventana. Era Ranma disfrazada con una peluca y un vestido largo. 

–¿y tú quién eres? –preguntó Ryoga asombrado y molesto a la vez. 

– Ryoga, ¿como puedes preguntarme eso? –, seguro lo haces para quedar con ella –dijo Ranma con falsa indignación. 

–¡oye yo no te conozco, no se quién eres! –, déjame en paz, aléjate de mi –soltó Ryoga molesto –. Ranma lo abrazaba fuertemente. 

–¿quién eres tú niña tonta? –preguntó Ukyo contrariada. 

–¿me preguntas a mí?, ¡para qué lo sepan yo soy la prometida de Ryoga! –afirmó Ranma. 

–¿mi prometida? –preguntó Ryoga sorprendido. 

–¿su prometida? –preguntó Akane incrédula. 

–¿su prometida? –preguntó Ukyo extrañada. 

–no lo puedo creer, no sabía que tenía prometida –dijo Ryoga dudando de ella. 

–bueno eso no tiene nada de extraño, ya sabrá como son los padres qué arreglan los matrimonios de sus hijos, aún cuándo son bebés –explicó Ranma. 

–a mi no me engañas –soltó Akane, jalandole del pelo. 

–¡oye qué te pasa!, ¿quieres dejarme en paz? –se quejó Ranma molesta. 

–estoy segura que te conozco –dijo Akane tratando de recordarla. 

–¿ahora que voy hacer? –se preguntó Ryoga preocupado. 

–¡tonto! envía a esa prometida a volar y quédate con Akane a quién amas –lo regaño Ukyo. 

–claro tienes mucha razón, eso haré –, ¡tengo qué hablar con Akane de todas maneras!, Akane yo.. –dijo Ryoga animado. 

Al ver que Ryoga pensaba confesarle su amor a Akane, la pelirroja le tiró un balde de agua, que Ryoga esquivó con las justas. 

–¿pero que haces? –preguntó Ryoga asustado. 

–si te atreves a dejarme ¡lo lamentaras! –amenazó Ranma. 

El pobre de Ryoga cogio su paraguas, para evitar ser mojado por Ranma. 

–¡no espera! –rogó Ryoga. 

–¡oye por qué no dejas en paz a Akane y Ryoga!, búscate otro prometido –dijo Ukyo aventandole pequeñas espátulas.

–¡Ryoga ven acá, huyamos juntos rápido! –soltó Ranma. 

Ranma agarró la mano de Ryoga y saliendo corriendo del local. 

–¿oye a dónde me llevas? –preguntó Ryoga siendo jalado por Ranma. 

–no te atrevas a regresar, porqué te las veraz conmigo –amenazó Ukyo. 

De tanto correr Ranma y Ryoga llegaron al parque, mientras Akane y Ukyo iban persiguiendoles. 

–vaya la chica es rápida, desaparecieron los dos –, ¿por no nos separamos para buscarlos? –sugirió Ukyo. 

–de acuerdo –asintió Akane,separándose. 

–oye no quiero dañar tus sentimientos, pero hay algo qué debes entender –aclaró Ryoga. 

La pelirroja lo tenía boca abajo, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Ryoga. 

–no hagas ruido –ordenó Ranma. 

–lo siento pero yo amo a otra mujer –confesó Ryoga. 

–no te preocupes ya lo sé P-chan –dijo Ranma con una gran sonrisa. 

–¡wuahhhh! –, ¿pero como lo sabes?–gritó Ryoga muy sorprendido. 

–oye yo soy tú prometida, obviamente tengo qué saber todo de ti, entre laa parejas no deben haber secretos bobo –dijo Ranma golpeando su frente. 

–¿y aún así estás dispuesta casarte conmigo? –, muchas gracias –preguntó Ryoga ilusionado. 

El inocente de Ryoga tenía los ojos brillando de emoción, pues creía que su supuesta prometida lo quería a pesar de su maldición y asió las manos de Ranma entre las suyas. 

–espera un momento P-chan –decía Ranma muy nerviosa. 

Ella se encontraba muy incómoda por la cercanía de Ryoga, así que lo cacheteo en la cara. 

–¡Ryoga espera estamos en lugar público, no te me acerques! –dijo Ranma y lo empujó. 

–oye eres mi prometida, no tiene nada de malo –indicó Ryoga. 

–¡no te atrevas a acércate a mí! –gritó Ranma histérica. 

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Ranma, haciéndola caer de espaldas. 

–¿por qué?, un día serás mi esposa –, oh sí ven quiero besarte –dijo Ryoga muy animado. 

–¡no, largo, largo!, ¡no te atrevas! –gritó Ranma asustada. 

–¡ven a mí! –decía Ryoga desesperado. 

La pobre de Ranma trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima suyo, al hormonal de Ryoga qué trataba de besarla a toda costa. Pero él era muy fuerte, para su mala suerte, qué a duras penas logró quitárselo de encima con una fuerte cachetada. Salió huyendo rápidamente de ahí. Akane venía atrás y vio cuando Ranma huía a toda prisa de Ryoga. 

–¡espérame no huyas de mí, tenemos qué conocernos más! –gritaba Ryoga corriendo tras ella. 

–¡Ryoga no te vayas! –gritó Akane –. Pero Ryoga no llegó a escucharla. 

Ranma siguió corriendo, hasta qué se cansó y decidió echarse a descansar en el césped. Se echó atrás de unos altos arbustos, dónde había crecido mucha maleza alrededor, para enconderse bien de Ryoga. 

–¿a dónde se habrá metido mi prometida? –decía Ryoga agitado por estar corriendo.

Cansado de tanto correr, camino hacia las malezas y piso sin darse cuenta la mano de Ranma. 

–¡ayyyy! –,¿quién es el gran idiota qué me piso la mano? –gritó Ranma furiosa. 

–lo siento mucho, esa es la voz... –dijo Ryoga apenado. 

–no puede ser me encontró –dijo al verlo, mientras se sobaba su mano adolorida. 

–¿por qué huyes de mí? –no entiendo a veces eres cariñosa y otras veces muy agresiva –preguntó Ryoga contrariado. 

– je, je, verás yo... – Ranma trato de justificar su comportamiento.

–tal vez lo mejor será olvidarme de ti y buscar a Akane –señaló Ryoga. 

–como te atreves a dejarme por esa chica –dijo fingiendo estar dolida. 

Ranma abrazo rápidamente a Ryoga, para evitar qué fuera a buscar Akane. 

—¿acaso estás celosa? –preguntó Ryoga emocionado. 

–¡quién estaría celosa de esa mari.. –negó Ranma molesta. 

El corazón de Ryoga empezó a latir con fuerza, pues creía que su “prometida” estaba muy celosa de Akane, pero que era muy orgullosa para admitirlo. Estaba muy feliz pensando de que una chica lo quisiera a pesar de sus defectos. 

–no te preocupes, yo te seré fiel siempre –prometió Ryoga avergonzado. 

–eso espero P-chan –dijo Ranma fingiendo dulzura. 

Entonces Ryoga posó sus manos en los hombros de Ranma y la apartó un poco. Y sin pensarlo mucho se agachó para besarla con dulzura, inmediatamente Ranma se quedó paralizada por el beso. No podía creer que su eterno rival se atreviera a besarla. 

–«como te atreves cerdo idiota» –pensaba Ranma indignada. 

Ryoga la recostó suavemente en el césped, mientras la besaba. Dejó de besarla y vio a una hermosa chica con las mejillas coloradas, y no pudo resistirse a querer besarla nuevamente. 

–me la vas a pagar–amenazó furiosa. 

Estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Ryoga cogio su mano deshaciendo el puño de Ranma. Con su otra mano entrelazo sus manos y para la consternación de ella volvió a besarla. 

–«no puede ser qué otro chico me esté besando otra vez» –pensó Ranma asqueada. 

Ranma se sentía indefensa ante la fuerza de Ryoga, quién podía romper grandes rocas en pedazos, con un solo dedo. Pero no solo era eso, pues siendo mujer su cuerpo reaccionaba de distinta manera. 

–«que suaves son sus labios» –pensaba Ryoga fascinado. 

—deten...te Ryo...ga –rogó Ranma. 

Pero Ryoga no quería dejar de hacerlo, pues disfrutaba mucho besarla. Embelesado por su belleza, beso su cuello disfrutando de su aroma femenino, provocando qué Ranma gimiera débilmente. 

–tu aroma es tan dulce –susurró Ryoga en su sensible cuello. 

– pero qué estás diciendo idiota –dijo Ranma muy avergonzada. 

Le empezó a dar suaves besos en su cuello, ella sentía el cálido aliento de Ryoga excitando las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuello. 

–«maldición esto se siente tan bien, maldito cuerpo de mujer traicionero» –pensaba Ranma molesta. 

El aroma de Ranma era muy embriagador para Ryoga, qué ansiaba más de su “prometida”. Así qué empezó a mordisquear suavemente su cuello y luego sacó su lengua, y juguetonamente lamio su cuello de arriba hacia abajo. 

–no me la..mas –chilló Ranma –. Ella empezaba a excitarse con los besos y lamidasde Ryoga en su cuello.

Muy emocionado abrió su boca sobre el costado de su cuello de Ranma y empezó a succionar un poco fuerte su cuello por 20 segundos (se la estaba chupeteando).   
Esto obviamente dejaría una marca en el cuello de ella. 

–¿pero qué estás haciendo bobo? –preguntó Ranma ruborizada. 

–te vez tan linda sonrojada –dijo Ryoga tímidamente. 

Ranma no entendía como un chico tan tímido con las mujeres, pudiera hacerle eso. 

–no sabía que eras tan pervertido P-chan –repusó Ranma. 

–no soy ningún pervertido, pensé que te había gustado –replicó Ryoga ruborizado. 

–¡claro que no! –gritó Ranma. 

–¿en serio?, pues tú cara dice otra cosa –recalcó Ryoga. 

–¡estás loco, ya sueltame! –protestó Ranma. 

La calló con un beso, era la primera vez qué se atrevía a besar a una chica. Sentía que ya nunca más volvería a estar solo y eso llenaba de calidez su corazón. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar a Akane, y a querer solo a su prometida. Y que sería muy feliz con ella, pero para Ranma esto era una terrible pesadilla, que se arrepentía de haberse hecho pasar por la “prometida” de Ryoga. 

–«rayos debo de huir de aquí» –pensó Ranma desesperada. 

De pronto la mano juguetona de Ryoga se dirigió a uno de los senos de Ranma, apretandolo con suavidad. Causando indignación en Ranma,, pero sentía que no la acariciaba con el mismo asqueroso morbo, que él viejo Hapossai lo hacía siempre. 

–«se siente tan suave» –dijo Ryoga fascinado tocándolo. 

Amasaba su seno con mucha delicadeza, disfrutando aún por encima de la ropa su firmeza y suavidad. Ranma no entendía como un chico tan violento, podría tocarla con tanta delicadeza. Este era un Ryoga desconocido para ella. 

–de..tente –decía Ranma gimiendo –. Pues las caricias de Ryoga estaban haciendo efecto en ella. 

Pará Ryoga era muy excitante tocar su seno, con suavidad apretó el pezon de la pelirroja y con sus dedos empezó a frotarlo. Haciendo que Ranma gimiera más fuerte involuntariamente. 

–¡kyahh! –gritó Ranma avergonzada de su voz. 

Ryoga se sentía muy orgulloso de provocar gemidos de placer en su prometida. Al escuchar los gemidos de ella, la erección de Ryoga aumentó considerablemente. y se apretaba contra ella, queriéndola sentir más cerca de él. Esto hizo que Ranma notará la gran erección de su odiado rival, encendiendo las alarmas de su cerebro, pues la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa para ella. 

–¡Ryouga esto está mal, ni siquiera estamos casados! –dijo Ranma tratando de salvar el pellejo. 

–no lo es para dos personas qué se quieren –negó Ryoga –. Pues Ryoga era un chico muy enamoradizo. 

–yo creó que no es el momento para estás cosas –dijo Ranma tratando de convencerlo. 

–para amar no hay horario –dijo Ryoga deseoso de continuar. 

–creó que ya perdiste la razón –dijo mirándolo fijamente –. Pero Ranma sabía que sí le decía la verdad, no saldría con vida. Sabía perfectamente que Ryoga era muy rencoroso y con él no valían las explicaciones, ya que todo lo quería resolver a golpes. 

–eres mi prometida, esto es normal en las parejas –dijo Ryoga con las mejillas muy rojas. 

–¡no hay duda de que eres un perver...! –lo regaño Ranma –. Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Ryoga empujaba su gran erección contra ella. 

–¡whaaaa! –gritó Ranma sorprendida. 

La falda de Ranma iba subiendo con cada empuje de Ryoga, pues sus piernas estaban separadas. Él se deleitaba con cada roce que le daba. Ranma con cada roce empieza a sentir mucho placer en su parte íntima y inconscientemente empieza a frotarse contra él. Poco iba cediendo a sus impulsos sexuales recién despertados en su cuerpo de chica. 

–Ryoga de..ten...te –rogó Ranma. 

–por qué si ambos estamos disfrutándolo, mmm –dijo Ryoga excitado. 

–¡claro que... yo... no..! – mintió Ranma avergonzada. 

Trataba de ya no gemir con todas sus fuerzas, no quería darle la razón a su rival. 

–no te creó –dijo Ryoga seguro –. Pues veía a Ranma disimulando muecas de placer y tocando sus piernas, empezó a frotarla más rápido a apropósito. 

–¡aahhhh! –jadeo Ranma –. Avergonzada de si misma, volteó la cabeza hacia un costado, para que Ryoga no la viera a los ojos. 

–«mi bella prometida es tan tímida como yo» –pensaba Ryoga sonriendo. 

–¡mmnah! –gemia Ranma. 

Ambos sentían fuego en las entrañas y no podían parar de rozarce mutuamente. Aunque Ranma negará con su boca el placer qué sentía, su cuerpo la contradecía. Sentía como su calzón se humedecía, se lo había puesto por si acaso Akane sospechara de ella. 

–eres tan hermosa –soltó Ryoga enamorado –. Esas palabras hicieron enrojecer más a Ranma. 

A los ojos de Ryoga su “prometida”, se veía tan hermosa y dulce con las mejillas enrojecidas. El corazón de Ryoga latía, cada vez más fuerte al mirarla, su cuerpo ardía de pasión por ella. No se detendría en hacerla suya por nada del mundo y se arrodilló para desatarse el pantalón. 

–«está es mi oportunidad para escapar» pensó Ranma –. Pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. 

Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, Ryoga con mucha vergüenza y las manos temblorosas le bajó el calzón. Ranma quedó en shock por los avances del tímido de Ryoga. En que momento se había convertido en un chico tan lujurioso, tal vez se estaba juntado mucho con el viejo pervertido de Happosai. 

–¡hyah! –exclamó Ranma, al sentirse tan expuesta ante Ryoga. 

La cara de Ryoga era de un rojo carmesí, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria por su “prometida”. Su corazón palpitaba al ver una chica tan linda, de piel blanca y tan avergonzada ante su descarada mirada.

–¡gulp! –pasó saliva pesadamente –. Esto será un bello acto de amor para los dos, te entregaré mi primera vez –dijo Ryoga muy nervioso. 

–¡no espera! –gritó nerviosa –. Se tapaba la cara con sus manos y juntaba las piernas avergonzada. 

–no puedo esperar más para hacerte mía –dijo Ryoga con voz de deseo. 

Con sus rodilla separó las piernas de Ranma, cogio sus manos y las llevó hacía su duro pecho. Ranma podía sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Ryoga y lo caliente de su cuerpo. La miraba con deseo y lujuria, nunca en su vida Ranma pensó que un día Ryoga la miraría como a una verdadera mujer. Ella también se sentía muy caliente, y sentía una extraña necesidad en su interior, pero no podía descifrar porqué. 

–«tengo que decirle quién soy en verdad» –pensó Ranma decidida. 

–esto es muy especial para mí, siempre te haré feliz –decía Ryoga sonrojado. 

–¡que estas hablando tonto! –lo regaño Ranma. 

El cuerpo de Ryoga temblaba de necesidad, agarró su palpitante pene y lo acercó a la entrada de Ranma. 

–¡yo soy..! –exclamó Ranma –. Pero se calló al sentir el pene de Ryoga rozando su entrada. 

–«lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo» –decía Ryoga en su interior. 

Se sentía maravillado al rozar la suave vulva de Ranma. Ella bajó su mano hacía el pene de Ryoga por curiosidad. 

–«no puedo creer que este imbécil sea bien dotado» –pensó invidiosa –. Lo apretó un poco, provocándole pequeños gruñidos a Ryoga. 

–¡whaaaaah! –gimió Ryoga fuertemente. 

Al escuchar sus gemidos lo soltó de avergonzada, pues no era su intención escucharlo gemir. 

–lo siento... lo siento –dijo Ranma avergonzada. 

–no te preocupes, tú también puedes tocarme –, yo soy tú prometido, soy todo tuyo –decía Ryoga con timidez. 

–¡cállate imbécil! –dijo Ranma fastidiada –. Pues al escucharlo decir esas cosas, su corazón latió con fuerza. 

–vaya si que eres poca romántica –suspiró Ryoga. 

–¡métete tu romance al cu..! –gritó Ranma –. No pudo terminar de hablar porqué Ryoga empezó a frotar pene en su vagina. 

–¡ah no lo hagas! –suplicó Ranma excitada –. Está vez no habían prendas qué estorbaran, era piel con piel. 

–solo disfrutemos de este momento –gruñó Ryoga. 

La masajeaba dándole ligeros golpecitos con su pene, la recorría de abajo hacía arriba. La vagina de Ranma palpitaba por la estimulación, quería más de ese sentimiento qué le producían los masajes. 

–¡haaah! –gemia Ranma sin poder contenerse –. Cada caricia la estaba volviendo loca y muy excitada. 

Ryoga solo gruñia, sentía como el interior de Ranma palpitaba con sus caricias. Casi le gritaba qué quería más de él, pero no sabía exactamente que quería de él.  
Le molestaba como un idiota como él, la hacía sentir tan indefensa. 

–ya no puedo más, te prometo qué seré gentil –dijo Ryoga tenso y ansioso. 

–¿eh? – Ranma. 

Tomó sus piernas y se posicionó para penetrarla. 

–seré gentil –dijo Ryoga muy nervioso. 

–espera, no lo hagas –trató de detenerlo. 

Todo el cuerpo de Ryoga temblaba de deseo por la pelirroja, ya no podía resistir más al sentir el sexo mojado y tibio de Ranma. Ella no era indiferente, pues también temblaba de excitación y sentía cosquilleos en su interior cada vez qué él la rozaba. Se estaba mojando con cada caricia, sus pezones estaban endurecidos, por la excitación que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Ryoga podía percibir inconscientemente las feremonas femeninas que Ranma producía, pues su maldición había hecho desarrollar la sensibilidad de su olfato. 

–¡ooh qué sensación tan placentera! –decía Ryoga gruñendo. 

–¡haahh! –jadeo Ranma –. Sintió un leve dolor al ser penetrada por primera vez. 

–mmm –gimió Ryoga –. Acarició su rostro para consolarla y secó las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Le dio un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él. 

–voy de nuevo –aviso Ryoga –. Entrelazo sus manos con las de Ranma. 

Nuevamente volvió a empujar su pene un poco más profundo, entraba y salía del cálido interior de Ranma. 

–¡aaaahh! –gemia Ranma sin reservas –. Sentía gran satisfacción en todo su cuerpo y a la vez se sentía tan débil. No podía creer que Ryoga provocará gran placer en su cuerpo. 

–sí mi amor disfrútalo –gruñia Ryoga. 

Él disfrutaba haciéndole el amor a su “prometida”. Sentía un gran placer al sentir el interior de Ranma, acariciandolo una y otra vez. Agarró sus caderas para ir más rápido y profundo en ella. 

–¡aaaaahhh! –jadeaba Ranma de puro placer –. Su mente le decía que parará, pero su cuerpo se movía por si solo, pues sus caderas empezaban a moverse contra Ryoga. 

Los cuerpos de ambos sudaban por la intensa pasión, no les importaba qué estuvieran en el parque y alguien los viera. Solo eran ellos dos entregándose él uno al otro, perdieron la noción de dónde estaban. Solo importaban ellos dos dándose amor, y lo demostraban acariciandose, besándose, y sobre todo moviéndose al compás de sus propios cuerpos. 

–¡oh si mi amor, di mi nombre! –rogó Ryoga gruñendo. 

–¡ow Ryo...gaaa, mmm! –gemia Ranma intensamente –. Pues estaba sumida en el placer qué Ryoga le daba y cada vez eran más altos sus gemidos. 

Al escuchar la sexy voz de Ranma diciendo su nombre, aumentó sus embestidas, haciendo más fuertes sus sonidos de amor. Los jugos de amor se derramaban cada vez más por las intensas embestidas de Ryoga. 

–«no puedo dejar de gemir, he perdido el control de mi propio cuerpo» – «nunca pensé quee este cerdo fuera tan buen amante» –pensaba Ranma. 

Ella lo abrazo atrayendolo más a ella, lo besaba con pasión. Recorría con sus manos su ancha espalda, mientras él le acariciaba sus piernas, sus pechos, quería acariciarle todo su hermoso cuerpo. 

–eres mia, solo mía amor –decía jadeando Ryoga –. Se sentía tan feliz al tener sexo por primera vez con una hermosa chica. Haciéndole olvidar los días y noches qué pasaba en triste soledad. 

–«nunca más estaré solo» –pensaba Ryoga. 

–¡tu pene se siente increíble Ryoga! –dijo Ranma sin pensarlo. 

–¿eh? –dijo Ryoga sorprendido. 

–«pero qué demonios dije» –se regaño Ranma internamente. 

–¡tu vagina también se siente increíble! –dijo Ryoga apenado. 

–cállate tonto – Ranma hizo un puchero adorable. 

–te ves tan hermosa –dijo Ryoga enamorado. 

La beso con mucho amor, Ranma le correspondió con el mismo sentir. Ryoga al sentirse correspondido la empezó a penetrarla con más frenesí, llegando hasta el cálido útero de Ranma. Entraba y salía una y otra vez, haciéndola vibrar de intenso placer. 

–¡si ahí, dale, dale! –ordenaba Ranma –. Se está olvidando de quién era en verdad, pues había perdido la cordura y solo quería que Ryoga la complaciera. 

–si mi amor –respondió gruñendo. 

Ryoga ni corto ni perezoso la obedecía complaciendola, empujando cada vez más rápido y profundo. Sus cuerpos sudaban por tanta pasión, Ranma gemia cada vez más fuerte, ya sin ataduras ni vergüenzas. Sentía su interior contraerse e inundarse hacía afuera. 

–¡yo... aahhhhh, Ryo..gaaaa! –chilló=ü Ranma –. Pues había tenido su primer orgasmo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se desconecto del mundo por unos segundos, no había rivales, ni prometidas, ni problemas en su mente. 

–¡waooo! –dijo Ryoga sorprendido. 

El pene de Ryoga salió bañado por los jugos de amor de Ranma. Le dio unos segundos pues el todavía estaba firme. Ranma volvió en sí, respirando agitadamente, Ryoga volvió a penetrarla más rápido, pues sentía qué estaba muy pronto su liberación. 

–vaya si que eres resistente –dijo Ranma sorprendida. 

–¡ahí voy mi amor, ya no puedo más! –gruñó Ryoga –. Baño el útero de Ranma con su densa esperma. Sentía como su cuerpo liberaba todo lo que tenía en su mujer. 

–¡whaaaa, me estás llenando toda –gimió Ranma. 

–¡oohhh! –gritó Ryoga. 

Del interior de Ranma fluían sus propios jugos, con el esperma de Ryoga. El latido de sus corazones iban descendiendo y respiraban con dificultad.

–¡wao eso fue maravilloso! –pronunció Ryoga. 

–si lo fue –asintió Ranma. 

Antes de acostarse avsu lado, la beso en los labios. Se subió el pantalón y le puso el calzón a Ranma. La jaló hacia él y la envolvió en sus brazos. Y se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

–«yo voy a quitarte esa horrible sonrisa» –tramaba Ranma –. Pero también el sueño y el cansancio la alcanzaron y se acurrucó en su fuerte pecho. 

Horas después Ranma se despertó y se apartó bruscamente de Ryoga. Él se despertó por la sacudida de Ranma. 

–¿qué sucede cariño? –preguntó Ryoga soñoliento.

La pelirroja se enojó al escucharlo y divisó un palo más allá. 

–¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Ryoga. 

–¿como te atreviste a aprovecharte de mi, cerdo idiota? –gritó Ranma furiosa. 

–¿Ranma? –preguntó dudoso –. Le pareció ver una trenza roja.

Pero antes de qué pudiera averiguarlo, fue golpeado en la cabeza, cayéndose inconsciente en el césped. Ranma votó el palo y salió corriendo. 

¿Qué consecuencias habrá después de esto?, ¿Qué hará Ryoga al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de su “prometida”?, ¿Le dirá un día la verdad Ranma?.


End file.
